The Meeting
by Sureena
Summary: Jaina Proudmore receives an invitation to the Undercity. Will she accept?


**DISCLAIMER: Sylvanas, Vereesa, Jaina, Lor'themar, Forsaken Worgen, and Sin'dorei are property of Blizzard Entertainment.** Serena Ravensong is a fictional character used for the purposes of this story. Yes, the lore is nonexistent in this story. Let's pretend Jaina never went nutso on the Sin'dorei. Oh yeah, and I hate Worgen. Enjoy.

Jaina Proudmoore needed to clear her head.

"Vereesa, I'm going to step out for a bit and get some fresh air."

"Do you think that's wise, Lady Proudmore, given where we are?" Inquired Vereesa.

"Call me Jaina, Vereesa, we're friends and yes I will be fine." Jaina hurriedly said.

Jaina didn't want to be here. There was no need for her to be here. She was only here because King Wrynn didn't want to deal with it, so he sent his patsy. Worgen had attacked a Horde trading post and a meeting was called between representatives of Undercity, SIlvermoon City, Gilneas, and Stormwind. Jaina was here to represent Stormwind. Gilneas refused to be present, so Jaina, much to her dismay, was here alone.

"The Worgen have been nothing but trouble since they've joined the Alliance," thought Jaina. "I'd rather be studying, but no, I am here, doing what should be done by the King. Bah, King Wrynn. I've dedicated my life to helping him and for what?! Would it kill him to send a glance my way?! Not interested in "good, old, steady Jaina". No he'd rather have a young, girlish welp in his bed!" Thoughts jumped around in Jaina's head. Nothing coherent, no rhyme nor reason to it, just a steady stream of consciousness, whatever came into her mind while she walked.

Jaina found a stream close to the camp where the meeting was to take place. She liked the water so she followed it for a bit, as her thoughts drifted. A smell of mageroyal brought Jaina back to reality. Odd, she thought, mageroyal doesn't grow here. Curious, she followed the scent.

It lead her to a small pool at the end of the steam. Jaina heard speaking. Quickly, she cast an invisibility spell upon herself and walked towards the sound. There were two women in the pool. As Jaina crept closer she noticed it wasn't two women, it was two Forsaken and one of them was an Elf. It was Lady Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen, and a Forsaken female unknown to Jaina. Both were naked. The Forsaken was behind the Dark Lady rubbing soap onto her shoulders and back. It must have been mageroyal soap, hence the scent. Jaina strained to hear the conversation.

"You seem troubled, mistress." The unknown Forsaken said.

"This is news to you, Serena?" Snapped Lady Sylvanas.

"It's today's meeting, isn't it?"

"The Worgen attacks are increasing. They are testing the waters. They want to see how far they can push us. I will not allow my people to be picked off like overripe fruit on the vine. If the Worgen want a fight, we will give them one!" declared Sylvanas, hitting the water with her fist.

Serena ran her fingers though the Dark Lady's hair. Sylvanas softened a bit. Serena continued massaging and silence ensued, both clearly enjoying each other's company. "You're too beautiful to be stressed so," Serena said quietly, rinsing, then gently kissing the Dark Lady's shoulders. Lady Sylvanas closed her eyes and sighed.

"You need to relax. Face me, my Queen." Sylvanas did as she was asked.

Serena kissed Sylvanas, gently at first then more passionately. Sylvanas wrapped her arms around Serena's neck and leaned into the kiss. Slowly, Serena's hand dipped below the water. Sylvanas grabbed at Serena's back. She began to buck ever so slightly, then increase in tempo as Serena caressed the soft spot between her legs.

Jaina had never witnessed lesbian love before, but she read about it in her romance novels. She knew what was going on. Jaina felt guilty for watching, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. The sight was so sensual, so seductive…Jaina was reacting as if she was being touched. Her loins began to throb and burn.

Jaina watched as Sylvanas clutched at Serena, bit into her neck, and then shuddered; her climax washing over her. Jaina felt herself moisten. She was so aroused she developed a light sheen of sweat about her body. She swallowed hard and shook her head as if trying to clear the sensations.

"Better?" Serena whispered, smiling.

"Mmmm…Serena", Sylvanas panted, still clutching her lover, "come away with me! Please, we can leave all this behind, we can…"

Serena ran her fingers through Sylvanas's hair, "Shh, my Queen. You would be bored silly. You're a born leader. Your people love you; we need you. If you were to leave us, we would gladly crawl back into our graves".

Serena and Sylvanas held each other's gaze, Sylvanas sighed then steeled herself. "Lieutenant, it is time. Let's get on with this charade." Serena looked past Sylvanas just for a moment, then answered.

"Yes, mistress" Serena inclined her head and the two departed the water, Serena glancing behind every so often.

The meeting was held in a small tent at the unnamed trading post. A table was set up. There was fruit and juice for those that required it. Lady Jaina Proudmore, representative of Stormwind sat on one side of the table, Lady Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen and Lor'Themar Theron, Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas, sat on the other.

The participants were allowed to bring a single escort. Sylvanas brought Lieutenant Serena Ravensong, Lor'Themar brought Belarius Palemourne, a mage, and Jaina brought Vereesa Windrunner, Ranger General of the Silver Covenant and sister to Lady Sylvanas. The escorts did not sit at the table, rather they stood against the walls of the tent, behind their perspective leaders. The meeting was in its second hour.

"Lady Proudmore," continued Lor'Themar, "the fact remains, commoners were attacked while conducting business. A Forsaken needed a new appendage and a Sin'dorei spent two days with a healer. This was a nonmilitary target."

"Yes, Regent Lord, and the offending Worgen were sent home in pieces", replied Jaina. "Stormwind is willing to compensate for the damages…"

"Keep your gold!" Sylvanas snapped. "I will not have my people picked off one by one while conducting daily business. Throwing money at the situation will not remedy it, nor will it placate the Horde. If the Alliance isn't prepared to kennel its mongrels, then the Horde shall do it for them!"

Lor'Themar smiled at the colorful analogy. "We will give Stormwind the opportunity to curb the Worgen's….enthusiasm. But know this, Undercity and SIlvermoon will increase military presence in the area. You have been warned."

As Serena observed the proceeding, she felt sorry for Jaina. Jaina was here alone, facing off against two Horde leaders. To her credit, Serena had to admit, Jaina was holding steady.

Finally the meeting was over. Lor'Themar stood up, "Lady Proudmoore, Lady Windrunner, I must bid you farewell," he said as he slightly inclined his head. "Banshee Queen," he addressed Sylvanas, bowing deeply, "Always a pleasure", he kissed her hand as he rose. This earned a smile from Sylvanas. "Al diel shala, Regent Lord," replied Lady Sylvanas in Thalassian, still smiling.

Serena stifled a giggle. Lor'Themar was such a charmer!

"Belarius, a portal please!" Arcane energies crackled about the tent, a portal to Silvermoon City appeared and soon the Regent Lord and his mage passed through it.

Vereesa advanced towards Jaina during the Regent Lord's departure. "Lady Proudmore, may I have a few moments alone with my sister?"

"Oh, yes of course, Vereesa."

Vereesa approached Sylvanas. "Sylvanas, can we talk, alone? Please, I've, I've….missed you" Vereesa looked sad.

"Of course. Come with me." The two elves left the tent, Sylvanas holding her younger sister's hand.

Jaina and Serena were now the only ones left. Serena regarded Jaina. Jaina was mildly aroused by the Forsaken female, recalling what she witnessed earlier. Her heart started to race, her loins started to throb, she had to think of something else. Jaina broke the silence. "I'm Lady Jaina Proudmore, Archmage of the Kirin'tor. I don't believe we've been formally introduced".

"I know who you are," replied Serena. "I am Serena Ravensong, a Lieutenant in service of the Queen. It is nice to meet you." Serena smiled.

"Please," said Jaina, "Sit down if you would like".

"Thank you, I'd like that very much." Serena took a seat across from the Archmage.

The Forsaken and the mage chatted a bit then, Serena leaned back and suddenly said, "Tell me, mage, did you enjoy the show?" She had a knowing smile.

Jaina felt herself flush. How did she know? Before Jaina could answer, Serena said, "When the Dark Lady and I were together I detected a foreign smell, faint but there. When I entered the meeting, I realized it was the scent of your perfume."

Jaina had nothing to say. She was so embarrassed. Serena laughed, sensing Jaina's discomfort. She then leaned over and placed something in Jaina's hand. "If you're ever…bored…come see us." Serena said, her eyes bright with mischief.

Jaina was speechless. Her mind in a flurry…

Thankfully, Sylvanas and Vereesa returned. Vereesa had been crying, her face was streaked. As the Windrunners embraced, Vereesa clung to her older sister. Jaina and Serena looked away, this was a private moment. "Be well, Little Moon," Sylvanas said as she kissed her sister atop her head. "Shorel'aran," was Vereesa's tearful reply.

Jaina stood up. "Vereesa, are you ready to leave?", Jaina asked soflty. "Yes, Lady Proudmoore". Jaina began to cast. Another portal appeared. Vereesa stepped through it and disappeared. Jaina glanced at the object in her hand, then again at Serena. Serena smiled and nodded. Jaina stepped through the portal and was gone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
